I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communications system such as broadcast radio system and, more specifically, to a radio communications system showing the full effect for responding in the event of a disaster, or others.
II. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a radio communications system, a digital simultaneous Radio communication system (for county/city/town) or others have been under study or others. The digital simultaneous Radio communication system is defined by a digital simultaneous Radio communication system recommended standard issued by the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, and an ARIB Standard-T86 digital simultaneous Radio communication system standard (hereinafter, referred to as ARIB STD-T86) is a standard specification in Japan issued by the Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB: Association of Radio Industries and Businesses).
FIG. 7 shows a first exemplary configuration of a digital simultaneous Radio communication system.
Note here that any device similar to that of FIG. 1 of an example that will be described later is under indicated by the same reference numeral, but there is no intention of unnecessarily restricting the invention.
By referring to FIG. 7, described is a the selection of compositions by a monitor camera 3 for imaging is described.
By referring to FIG. 7, described is a selection of compositions by a monitor camera 3 for imaging.
Signal format data A11, A12, and A2 are defined by ARIB STD-T86.
For the collection of image information, data B2 is added for a collection request of image information in addition to a terminal ID number B1 of the signal format data A11, which is sent out when a central station 1 calls a terminal 2. When the terminal 2 determines that the terminal ID number B1 corresponds to the number of its own, the terminal establishes a line connection. After a line connection is established, the central station 1 sends out, together with the signal format data A12, preset data B3 indicating information about imaging composition of the monitor camera 3, which is connected to the terminal 2. The terminal 2 transfers the preset data B3 together with the signal format data A12 to a control section 12 of the monitor camera 3, and then automatically adjusts the orientation of the monitor camera 3 and the scaling factor of a lens to suit the imaging composition defined by the preset data B3. The terminal 2 transfers preset image information C1 to the central station 1 using the signal format data A2. In the central station 1, the received image information C1 is displayed on a display section 11.
FIG. 5 shows a second exemplary configuration of the digital simultaneous Radio communication system.
Note here that FIG. 5 is to be used in the section of the Detailed Description of the Invention that will be described later, and herein, there is no intention of unnecessarily restricting the invention.
In the digital simultaneous Radio communication system of FIG. 5, for example, when a telemeter central station device 44 acknowledges information indicating that the water of a river is exceeding a certain warning level, the fact is output, as characters and letters, to a recording paper of a printer or others.
Related Art: 1) JP-A-8-65551; 2) JP-A-2000-99860; 3) JP-A-2003-308581 4) JP-A-2002-27440; 5) JP-A-9-27094; and 6) ARIB STD-T86 digital simultaneous Radio communication system, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses.